


Her Father's Watch

by smartassducky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartassducky/pseuds/smartassducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven fixes Jake's watch for Clarke. Clarke teaches Lexa how to read a clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Father's Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a very dear friend of mine. Feel free to critique. You can find me on tumblr: smartassducky

Clarke had been heavily asleep when Raven burst into her room, rousing the blonde from her dreams at the sound of the door banging against the wall.

“Clarke!” The mechanic practically yelled. “I did it!”

Clarke peered groggily at the girl through squinted eyes. Raven had a victorious grin plastered across her face.

“Did what?” The blonde asked in a husky voice, still not fully awake at this undoubtedly late hour. “What time is it anyway, Raven? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Raven stuck her left hand into her pocket and pulled out a small object that Clarke couldn’t quite make out in the dark of the room.

“Well, according to this, it’s 2am.” Raven replied with a smirk.

Clarke gasped as realization dawned on her. She was out of the warmth of her bed in a matter of seconds, crossing the floor to where Raven still stood near the door.

“Oh my God. You did it. My dad’s watch. You…you fixed it.”

As Clarke reached her, Raven held out the small device in her hand. Clarke wrapped her fingers around the cool surface of the watch’s face. She couldn’t contain the awe-filled grin that stretched across her face as the steady sound of ticking filled the small room, accompanied only by the sound of the two girls’ breathing.

“Thank you so much.” Clarke whispered as she grabbed Raven in a tight embrace.

A few tears had escaped her blue eyes by the time Raven wriggled out of her grasp and stood back a few inches.

“Hey, they don’t call me the greatest mechanic for nothing.” Raven said with a wink. “But yeah, it really is late. Or early, I guess. So I think I’ll go get a bit of sleep now. Goodnight, Princess. You’re welcome.”

With that, the girl turned and left the room, leaving Clarke alone with her father’s watch.

\------------ one week ago ------------

Clarke was sitting on a stool in Raven’s workshop while Raven tinkered with the walkie talkie in her hand. Now that things had finally settled down among the clans and there was currently no source of impending doom looming over their heads, the two girls had been spending more time together. Raven had been making amazing progress with the technology at her disposal. Just recently, she had managed to improve the range of their communications systems so well that now all the clans could communicate directly with Polis, and each other, at a moment’s notice. Clarke was absentmindedly toying with the watch around her wrist, thinking of just how much her father would have loved to be a part of the new life they were making for themselves, when Raven’s voice pulled her from her musings.

“You know, I could fix that for you.”

“What, my dad’s watch?” Clarke asked.

“Sure.” Raven answered with a shrug. “It used to run off of a battery source. I could replace that with a solar source. Or maybe even one of those mechanisms where it winds itself as you take a stride…”

Raven continued talking about gears and flywheels and things that were completely lost on Clarke. With another look at the watch, Clarke carefully took it off and slid it over to the other girl.

“Okay.” She said.

“Really?” Raven asked with a slight tone of disbelief. “I mean I know I’m good, and I’m not gonna like, make it go boom or anything, but you’re really just handing me your father’s watch?”

“I trust you.” Clarke stated, looking up to meet her eyes. “We’ve been through a lot, but I could always count on you. If he were here, he would let you fix it. He would’ve liked you, Raven. Besides, there’s not much sense in having a watch that can’t tell time.”

Both girls shared a smile at that. It was true, what Clarke said. Raven was headstrong, had a fiery temper, and possessed a rather frightening proclivity for pyrotechnics, but she was also fiercely loyal, and supportive in her own way. Raven had eventually forgiven Clarke for Finn, and although she would never truly understand the burdens that the blonde carried for their people, she never treated her any differently. The grounders may see her as Wanheda, the legendary Commander of Death, but to Raven she was still Clarke Griffin.

\------------ two weeks later ------------

Clarke didn’t bother to knock as she opened the doors to the Commander’s room. She slipped inside and quietly shut the doors behind her. This was a very normal occurrence by now. Nobody had really ever even bothered question why the blonde skiagirl spent more time in Polis than any of the other ambassadors, especially after it became rather commonplace to see her holding hands with the Commander as the two strolled through the marketplace. The sight of the two together, Heda and Wanheda, had somehow managed to strike even more awe and respect in the hearts of their people and, despite Lexa’s fears about love, she couldn’t deny that Clarke belonged by her side.

110Clarke found Lexa sprawled across the length of her couch near the open window, reading from a book. She smiled at the sight of her love looking so focused yet relaxed, the sun shining in through the window illuminating the edges of her loose hair. She made her way over to the couch, picking up Lexa’s legs before sitting down at the end of the couch and bringing Lexa’s legs back to rest in her lap. The brunette remained silent and unmoving for a minute longer. Once she had finished her current page, she set the book aside and focused on the girl now seated next to her.

“Hello, Clarke.” She said softly, breaking the silence between them with the pronunciation of Clarke’s name that only she could speak so wonderfully.

Clarke broke out into a full grin at the sound of her voice.

“Hi.” She replied, tracing patterns aimlessly across the girl’s clothed shins.

Lexa simply watched Clarke for a while, studying the way her chest rose and fell with her steady breathing, and the glimmer in her eyes as she got lost in whatever thoughts were ruminating in her brain. The silence that enveloped them was comfortable, filled with a sense of peace. Eventually, Clarke picked Lexa’s legs up and carefully placed them on the floor, allowing them to sit beside each other as she took one of Lexa’s hands in her own. Green eyes met blue, as Lexa waited to hear what she had to say.

“I love you.” Clarke began.

It was not the first time she had admitted this to the other girl, but every time it was spoken it felt to both girls as if the words lingered on the air around them, filling the space with a sense of comfort and safety, communicating the promise of happiness in each other’s presence. Clarke took a deep breath then continued.

“My father, Jake, he got floated for trying to warn everybody about the oxygen problem on the Ark. Jaha said that it would’ve caused a panic, that people would riot and the whole Ark would be in chaos. I think…I think that Dad just didn’t want people to die taking each other for granted. If we had run out of oxygen, he would’ve wanted us to be able to express our love, even if it was for the last time.”

“This was his.” Clarke said, pulling the watch off of her wrist and holding it out for Lexa to take. “I want you to have it.”

A single tear slid down Lexa’s cheek as she took the small device and carefully placed it on her own wrist. Her eyes went wide as she saw the slender second hand making circles around the face.

“Clarke, it’s moving.” Lexa quietly said.

“Raven fixed it for me.” Clarke replied, taking in Lexa’s expressions.

“Will you teach me how to use it?” Lexa asked, somewhat bashfully.

As the Commander, she would never ask something like this of another person. Being vulnerable was still very foreign to her, but Clarke was not just another one of her people, and she recognized just how precious the object now adorning her wrist was to the beautiful blonde. She wanted to be able to appreciate it in full.

Clarke smiled at the request and shuffled to sit comfortably in the corner of the couch. She parted her knees to allow Lexa to lean back against her front. Lexa raised a quizzical eyebrow at Clarke as she moved further away, but once Clarke opened her arms for her, she understood the other girl’s intention and moved to snuggle into her embrace. Clarke rested her chin on Lexa’s shoulder so that they could both see the face of the watch. The brunette let out a small hum of content at the contact, but remained otherwise silent to allow Clarke to begin her explanations.

Clarke began by pointing out the different hands and explaining the numbers. Lexa hung on to her every word, asking questions when she did not understand something. After she had gotten the basics down, Clarke would turn the little knob on the side of the watch and have Lexa read out the time that it displayed. Lexa had long since gotten the hang of reading the watch, but she continued to have Clarke set it to new times, not yet ready to end this moment they shared, enraptured by this piece of someone that the blonde held so dear. As the sun set and handmaidens came in to quietly light the candles around the large room, the two girls remained in their position on the couch, not taking a single minute for granted as they reveled in their love.


End file.
